Drop the Soap
by Hollywoodrefugee
Summary: Cooplaine/Andercest. After catching Blaine in the bathroom, Cooper decides to provide a little adult education including the use of various implements for pleasure. Rated mature for explicit content.


Cooper stood inside the sex shop, trying not to think about how weird it was that he was there for his brother. Earlier in the day, he had been back at his parent's home, with only Blaine and himself in the house. He had woken up to strange noises coming from the bathroom. It sounded like Blaine might be in pain. Overprotective brother that he was, he burst into the room, thinking that Blaine might have hurt himself.

"Cooper!" Blaine shouted in embarrassment as something dropped out of his hand and slide across the floor. Blaine's face quickly turned bright red as he scrambled out of the tub and grabbed a towel to cover himself. It had taken Cooper a few seconds to process what he had initially seen. Blaine had been perched precariously on the edge of the tub, his knees wide as he slightly bent over. His hand was reaching around, working something into the puckery entrance of his ass. Now, Blaine sat on the bathroom floor, back against the tub, panting slightly. He looked down at the tile floor, too mortified to make eye contact with his older brother.

Cooper walked over to where the object had stopped sliding to confirm what he had seen. It was a bar of soap, slippery wet with bubbles. He pulled down the lid of the toilet so that he could sit down, then looked over at his little brother, whose cheeks were still flushed and eyes wide. Blaine snatched a quick look over at Cooper. He gulped in discomfort, obviously hating being in this moment.

"Blaine, I know you'd rather I just walk out of here like nothing happened. And hey, I don't want to embarass you anymore than I already have. But a bar of soap? Do you any idea what could have happened?"

"Huh?" Blaine looked up at his brother with a confused expression, his curiosity allowing him to forget for a moment how humiliated he felt.

"Blaine!" Cooper said, exasperation showing on his face. "Haven't you ever heard about this, like on the Internet or news? It could've slipped right inside you and been too slippery to get out. People end up going to emergency rooms to have crazy stuff like that taken out of their ass. And this is a pretty small town, so you can bet there'd be some talk. Is that what you want?"

"What? No! Oh my God, what was I thinking?" Blaine said, his brows furrowed in horror.

"You see Blaine, ass play 101: you gotta always have a base, okay?"

"A base, a base, okay," Blaine muttered to himself, still reeling with adrenaline from the bizarreness of this whole encounter.

"And do you know why you need a base? Because you need to make sure whatever you put in there doesn't accidentally get stuck. It's like a stopper. Does that make sense?" Cooper was using his hands, trying to illustrate his point. He always liked stepping into the role of teacher, and he felt like this could be a real teaching moment for his little brother. But Blaine seemed to be having trouble focusing on what he was saying, blinking blindly over at him before his eyes would wander over to where the bar of soap lay, then back down to his feet. Cooper stopped talking and made a decision. He would get some toys for his brother, stuff that's been made just for this activity. He wasn't going to have Blaine end up in the ER and become the laughingstock of Lima. And besides, who knows what other household objects he's been sticking up his ass? With that thought, Cooper couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"What?" Blaine asked sharply, as if he thought Cooper was laughing at him.

"No worries Blainey. Big brother's gonna take care of this. I'll be back later," he said as he made his way out the door, humming with self satisfaction. "Don't forget to pick up that soap!" he said as he turned back and gave Blaine a wink.

Blaine tried not to think about what had happened and went about his day, half hoping that his brother would drop the subject. He had allowed himself to almost forget about the whole thing when Cooper came storming back into the house with a bright purple shopping bag, the word "Ecstasy" written in gold on the sides. "Oh Blainey! I've got some stuff for you!" he said merrily.

Blaine cringed on the couch. Oh God, it wasn't just a bad dream! Cooper sat down next him and began pulling toys out of the bag. Blaine picked up a plastic-encased package with three butt plugs lined up, each one progressively bigger. "Anal trainer?" he read the name.

"I'm not sure how ambitious you plan on getting kiddo, just thought it'd be best for you to have some real tools to use. Gotta be prepared, right?" Cooper said as he teasingly nudged Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widened and he blinked in astonishment. The gall of his brother never ceased to amaze him. Even more disconcertingly, Blaine was starting to feel a bit overheated by the topic at hand. "Um, okay, so why don't I just take this upstairs and I can, um, figure this stuff out. But I don't mean right now! Uh, lemme just put this all away," Blaine stammered as he gathered up the various beads, dildos, plugs, vibrators, and giant bottle of lube that Cooper had collected.

"Wait a second," Cooper said, grabbing Blaine's wrist. Blaine froze in place. "That one's mine," Cooper said with a wicked smile.

"Oh!" Blaine dropped the toy in his hand like a hot potato. Cooper laughed, finding the expression on his brother's face priceless.

Later that night, Cooper lay in bed staring off into space. He felt satisfied at how things went, proud of how he'd handled his "teaching moment." Just then, he heard noises coming from Blaine's room. Low grunts and soft moans. Cooper felt it in his body, the heat pooling in his loins as he heard the sounds of Blaine's experiments with his new toys. Cooper groaned and slid his hand down to his cock, which was loose and growing increasingly hard under the covers. He closed his eyes and pictured Blaine next door playing with himself. There's no harm in thinking about it if nobody knows, he told himself…

Blaine is licking the dildo up and down like a lollipop. It's a realistic toy, molded after a real cock, veins prominent and the base styled into a pair of balls. Mmm, he moans as he imagines himself blowing some hot guy. He knows he should be quiet, what with Cooper next door. But somehow that just turns him on more. He takes the dildo and rubs it against his own cock, imagining how good it would feel to be cock to cock with someone like that. A vision of Cooper flashes in Blaine's mind - hot and sweaty, his perfect body glistening. Cooper had bought him these toys. He'd touched them with his hands. Maybe even imagined what Blaine would do with them, how they'd be inside him.

Blaine grabs the smallest toy, which is shaped like a long ridged finger, and lubes it up before lying back with his legs spread. He teases the rim, his hole clenching and flexing in response. He pushes the toy in slightly, then pulls out, then pushes it in a little more, then pulls back again. Each time, working the toy further inside him. It feels cool and hard against his flesh, Blaine's insides undulating with searing pleasure. "More," he whispers to himself as he pulls the toy out and grabs a slightly bigger one. Blaine keeps working himself like this for a while, gradually stretching himself out as he explores the sensations induced from the various shapes. He decides his favorite toy is one shaped a bit like a soft serve ice cream cone - a swirl of silicone that gradually widened, it felt amazing as he corkscrewed it into his ass. Blaine closed his eyes in bliss.

Suddenly, Cooper was standing over him, lust-blown eyes and a hard, hungry expression on his face. "Cooper!" Blaine gasped, wide-eyed and dildo-stuffed. Cooper moved onto the bed with Blaine, placing one hand on his his brother's splayed thigh.

"I couldn't help but hear. I wanted to…" he trailed off, then cleared his throat. "I wanted to see if you needed any help. You know, you could hurt yourself if you don't pace things right." Cooper's hand moved closer to the stub of the dildo that still pressed into Blaine. "Can I help you?" Cooper asked breathily.

Blaine looked at his brother and felt only heat, pure unadulterated heat. He nodded in assent, afraid to break the spell with his words. Cooper moved his hand to the base of the dildo. With a firm grip, he began to slowly push it in and out of his brother. Blaine moaned wantonly, long lashes fluttering shut as he writhed under his brother's attentions, pleasure deepened by their forbidden desire. Cooper moved in closer as Blaine rolled onto his side. They spooned like this, with Cooper's hot breath on Blaine's neck as he worked the dildo in from behind. Blaine pumped back onto the toy, face lost in ecstasy. His little brother looked so fucken beautiful right now, thought Cooper as he surrendered to his long simmering lust.

"We don't want to wear you out. How about I switch to something else?" said Cooper. Blaine cooed in response. Cooper scooted himself down so he had a better view of Blaine's ass. He grabbed the string of anal beads and lubed them up, watching with rapt fascination as Blaine's ass accepted each shiny ball. Blaine was stroking himself lightly, luxuriating in all this sensation. His olive skin glowed with perspiration. His sensual mouth opened receptively as his chest heaved in slow rhythm with each ragged breath. Cooper began to slowly pull out the beads, his fingers tracing and pressing into Blaine's perfect circle of a rim as it expanded to let out each bead. Blaine let out a filthy moan.

The sound undid Cooper. He felt his own hard cock with his free hand. Cooper had thrown on a pair of boxers before entering Blaine's room. Now those boxers were tenting with his erection, the fabric wet with his oozing precum. "What next?" he growled softly in Blaine's ear. "What else do you want inside you?"

Blaine undulated against his brother, backing his ass up against him. Though he couldn't speak, his body betrayed his desire. A low whine escaped from his throat. He was only able to utter one word, "More."

Cooper pulled his cock out of his boxers, jacking himself off. The hard throbbing member rubbed against Blaine's ass, leaving a trail of precum across his muscular cheek. "Goddamn, I wanna fuck you Blaine," he said as he slotted his cock between his brother's cheeks. Blaine moaned and arched his back. "Can I?" he asked, his cock pressing insistently against the younger Anderson.

Blaine reached back to rest a hand on Cooper's hip, loving the feeling of finally being able to touch his brother's sculpted body. The thought of Cooper inside him was blowing his mind. No one would ever have to know, he told himself. "Yes," he said. It was only one word, and it was all that he could muster, but he knew it was enough.

No sooner had the word escaped his mouth than Cooper was lubing himself with one hand and searching for Blaine's entry point with the other. He pressed into the soft, puckery entrance, feeling how nicely Blaine opened up for him. Not being able to wait any longer, Cooper lined himself up and pushed his cock into his brother, watching as inch after inch sunk into Blaine.

Overwhelming pleasure shot through both of them as Cooper's cock disappeared into the younger boy. They panted in beat with one another, seeing stars, their bodies rocking as one. Blaine lifted one leg into the air to give himself better access to his leaking cock. Cooper grabbed Blaine's leg and held it aloft, looking over his brother's shoulder to watch him stroke himself.

Cooper began to mouth at Blaine's shoulder as he pumped into him, speed and intensity ramping up like smoulder before a flame. Their moans, grunts, and ragged breaths melded into one another, sensations roaring within them, building like a wave to a crashing crescendo. Cooper bite down hard on Blaine's shoulder as he grabbed the younger boy's hips and thrust into him deeper than deep. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" Blaine stuttered, feeling his own climax on the edge of bursting through. Cooper unleashed a battlecry as his hips rocketed back and forth, spurting hot juices deep within his brother. Blaine felt the warm rush of fluid inside of him and was pushed over the edge into his own orgasm, squirting over his hand and onto the sheets as his ass clenched rhythmically.

The brothers slumped into one another, spent and still panting. Both afraid to speak, even as their bodies rested in utter comfort with one another. Nobody needs to know, each one thought to himself.


End file.
